Knowing The Future
by XxDimitri's RosexX
Summary: It is six months before Rose and Lissa return in the book. Someone knows their location and gives Dimitri a choice: They will tell him the location, under the condition that once he has them he reads six books supposedly foretelling the future. Otherwise he has to find them on his own. What will he choose? And what happens when secrets they didn't yet know they'd have are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Vampire Academy, or its characters. **

**Okay everyone, this is my first fanfic. I really love the Reading Vampire Academy stories, but very few people do them as the future so I thought I would give it a try. They don't actually start reading the book in this first chapter but they will in the next. This is sort of a test chapter to see what kind of reaction I get from you guys so please Read and Review, but don't be mean. Constructive criticisms only please. It will be a little while before I get the next chapter up because I'm trying to get most of the story written that way I can post more quickly. I always hate when someone leaves you on a cliff hanger and then takes forever to post, because you never know if they are going to come back and finish their story or wind up leaving you hanging forever. So other than this first chapter I am going to try not to do that. So read and let me know what you think.**

DPOV

With a sigh I laid down to try and rest for a while in my quarters at St. Vladimir's Academy. A small group of guardians and I had just returned from another dead end mission, following up on a lead as to the location of the missing Dragomir princess. It has been six months since the death of my former charge, and best friend, Ivan Zeklos's. It remains a very fresh wound for me, but St. Vladimir's needed guardians, and with my reputation, and current lack of a charge of my own, I became an obvious choice as a guardian for Vasilisa Dragomir. The only problem is nobody knew where she was, as she had escaped the Academy nearly a year and a half ago with her best friend, a dhampir girl named Rose Hathaway. Having just lost one charge while away from him for an extended period of time, it was, and still is, a struggle having a new charge and yet having no way to protect her, no way to even know if she may already be dead.

With my thoughts quickly spiraling downward from there, I knew that sleep would not come easily to me, and so I was rather relieved when a knock sounded at my door and I opened it to find Alberta Petrov standing there with an envelope in her hand.

"Guardian Belikov." she nodded hello and entered the room as I stepped aside for her.

"Guardian Petrov," I greeted back. "What brings you down here so late?" Her shifts patrolling the school grounds should have ended a while ago, and I would have expected her to be getting what sleep she could by now.

"I heard you were back from your trip, I wanted to find out how it went. Though, from the look on your face I'm assuming not so well. Another dead end, huh?" I didn't even need to respond to her, she received her answer by the look on my face. "Relax Dimitri. I'm sure we'll find them soon," she tried to reassure me. It wasn't working.

"It's been a year and a half, Alberta. We don't even know if they're still alive. By this point we could just be searching for bodies."

"They're alive, Dimitri. I know it." She sounded so sure, but I couldn't understand where she got her confidence.

"How can you be so sure?"

I had sat down on the edge of my bed just after she arrived, and now, realizing this was turning into more than just a quick visit she came and sat next to me before answering. "Because I have known those girls practically their entire lives. I helped watch over Rose when her mother dropped her off to be raised by the Academy when she was just four years old. She may be immature when it comes to most things, but never when it comes to Vasilisa. Rosemarie has more loyalty and dedication to that girl than most sanctioned guardians do for their Moroi, and while she may not have finished her training and stand no chance in hand-to-hand combat against a Strigoi, she is resourceful. If a situation arises for them, and if there is any possible way for them to make it out alive, Rose will find it, even if only one of them could make it, she would make sure it was Lissa."

It surprised me, as she spoke, how much I could tell she truly respected Rosemarie Hathaway. In my short time here, I had heard a lot of rumors concerning her, and almost none of them good. Most saw her as a troublemaker, the most common voice among these being Stan Alto, and so hearing someone speak highly of her, even after taking the last Dragomir princess out of a protected facility, was shocking, and yet slightly refreshing. It made me curious about her. "If Rose is so protective of Vasilisa, then why would she take her away from the Academy, where there are guardians patrolling 24-7, and wards to protect them. From what I've heard from Kirova it seems like Rose ran to avoid a punishment, putting Lissa in harm's way just to save herself. That doesn't seem very loyal to me."

"Yes. I have heard Kirova's ideas on why they left, however I'm not so sure I agree. It just doesn't add up. Rose is used to getting into trouble. Punishment is natural for her, it's practically an everyday thing, and definitely not something she is afraid of. So why would she just suddenly decide she couldn't handle it. I know it is hard for you to imagine, as you've never met her and only hear about her rebellious antics, but she really does put Lissa above herself in every part of her life. If she took her out of the safety of the Academy, then I truly believe there is something she felt threatened by from within it. Or, I should say, she felt Lissa was threatened by, as she never would have left for her own sake. It's something I've never told anyone, because I have no proof to back up that theory, but it is a fear I have about when we eventually find them. Especially since if they still feel that threat, I don't think we'll be able to keep them here for long."

To say I was surprised at Alberta's conclusions would be an understatement. She thinks the girls felt some kind of danger was at St. Vladimir's? What could possibly be going on here that would make them run away, besides regular teenage drama, which Alberta doesn't seem to think it is? If she is right though, that is a problem. We don't have any idea what they were running from. If it is some perceived danger here, we would have to watch them very closely if we ever manage to get them back. To make sure they don't escape again, and also to make sure the princess is protected in case this threat turns out to be real.

I don't know how long I sat there, deep in thought, but I had forgotten for a moment that Alberta was still in the room with me, so I was slightly startled when she spoke. Not good for a guardian, I need to stay focused. "Anyway, I also came to drop this off for you. It looks like it's from Russia. Maybe it's from your family." In her hand she had the envelope I had seen her walk in with earlier. I thanked her and she quickly turned to leave. "Get some rest Belikov, and stop worrying. We will find them."

"Goodnight Alberta."

After she left I tore open the envelope quickly. I always loved hearing from my family. I didn't get to speak to them much because they live in Russia, while I am here in America, and phone calls aren't really a feasible option on a guardians salary. Though the mail was slow, letters were more personal, and I couldn't help but get excited every time I saw an envelope from one of them in the mail. This time it appeared to be from my grandmother, Yeva. That was strange, because she didn't normally send me anything herself, but would take over a paragraph or so when the others sent letters. I was anxious to hear what she had to say, and when I opened the envelope there was a folded up paper, and another smaller envelope inside. The smaller envelope had writing on it saying: DO NOT OPEN YET. I set that one aside, confused, and unfolded the other to begin reading.

_ Hello Dimka,_

_ You are probably curious as to why I am writing you this letter. I have some things to tell you that I am not ready for the others to know yet. I know you are looking for the lost Dragomir princess, and I believe I can help you, however I have some conditions which much be met._

_ When you were born, I began having visions, vague things, of a certain girls future. Many of my visions involved you, and your future, though not directly. When you turned seven, these visions grew in intensity, and frequency. They became more vivid and more real as if I was living through this girls eyes, and so I began writing them . The visions have stopped now, and there are six books detailing the future as I saw it through the eyes of ... Rosemarie Hathaway. These books begin about six months from the time you should be receiving this letter, and span about two years into the future._

_ I want you to read them Dimitri, I believe these visions were sent to me because you were meant to read them. There are certain things in your future that I dearly hope can be changed. It is your choice how you wish to proceed, however, as looking into the future is not a decision you should take lightly. Simply reading the books will already drastically change how the future plays out._

_ Now if you do choose to read them, I have some instructions for you. Firstly, you have received another envelope with this letter. That is to be opened only if you decide to read the books, if you choose not to, I ask that you destroy it. Secondly, You will not be reading these books alone, there is to be five others with you, and they are: Alberta Petrov, Janine Hathaway, Christian Ozera, Vasilisa Dragomir, and Rosemarie Hathaway. The books are located in a place of my choosing where the six of you will stay until they have all been completed and that location will be revealed to you in the other envelope. I have arranged for wards to be placed to protect it, and there will be feeders available for the Moroi. No one is to know about these books except for those whose names I have listed for you to take with you._

_ Good luck, Dimka, and as you read I hope you keep in mind that not everything in the future needs to be changed, some things were meant to be._

_ ~Yeva_

The letter was so unexpected that I had no idea what to think. My grandmother is known for her, for lack of a better word, 'psychic' abilities, and I'm not one to quickly write off her predictions, but. . . I just don't know what to think. Six books out there detailing what is to come in the next few years of my life. It's crazy, and yet I'm intrigued. And she said it is through Rosemarie's eyes, why would my grandmother be seeing Rose's future so clearly, and why more vividly than any vision she has ever had before. I don't know, but one comfort I did get from this letter is that I was obviously going to find them. If I was around them enough for my future to be told in these books as well then I would have had to. The need to have my questions answered pushed me toward wanting to read the books, however grandmother was right, altering the future is not something to take lightly. Something else that made me want to read them was the list of people that are meant to be present. If Rosemarie and Vasilisa are supposed to be there then that means grandmother must have given me a way to find them, and my guess was that it was in the other envelope along with the location of the books.

In the end, I decided to discuss it with Guardian Petrov before making a decision. She was on the list as well, which meant it was alright for her to know about them, and I hoped that she could help give me some insight into whether reading them would be a good idea. When I found her the next day and showed her the letter, she was as shocked as I was.

"...and you believe that what is in these books is really the future?" she asked. She didn't say it like she thought I was crazy, only for clarification.

"Yes. She is known for her visions, but she is usually more vague. She'll give you a clue, but you have to decipher it how you wish and choose your path from there. The day I left to come to America, she pulled me aside and told me 'A flower only blooms when nurtured'. I have no idea what it means yet, but that is her usual way. These books and letter are different but I think that is because these visions were so different from what she usually sees. I trust her, and so I am leaning more toward wanting to read them, but I want another opinion because as she said, it isn't something to take lightly."

"I think we should do it." She answered so readily, it was hard to believe she really thought it through.

"Really? Just like that?" She looked at me slightly offended for a moment and I muttered a small apology.

"No. Not, 'just like that'. I have thought this through, though I know my answer must seem quick to you. You said you trust your grandmother, and it seems that she wants you to choose to read them. Also, I know you are worried about changing the future, but from what she said, that some things need to be changed, I think there are some things that are going to happen in the future that we may possibly be able to prevent. Besides that, there is the possibility of finding the girls sooner, rather than later, meaning they will be under the protection of guardians and wards rather than at risk on the streets. There is the matter of bringing along Lord Ozera, and getting Guardian Hathaway to leave her charges for any period of time, but she does have quite a bit of vacation time saved up if we can convince her, and I'm sure we can find a way to talk Kirova into letting Christian off of school property when we have three guardians as protection. We just need to find a reason for needing him with us."

"…Or his aunt's approval." I thought out loud."Tasha Ozera is a friend of mine and she won't ask too many questions. I'm sure she would give her approval if I asked. Why don't you work on getting a hold of Janine and convincing her to come down, and I will contact Tasha and speak with Kirova."

"Sounds like a plan, Belikov. I'm sure she'll come when she hears it's' concerning Rose, I'll just have to be a little vague on the details."

Even without the details, Janine was quick to arrive when we told her there was information on her daughter and that she was needed. I know she had been extremely worried these past nearly two years. It only took her two days to arrive, and by then I had already managed to convince Tasha, and Kirova that we needed to take Christian with us. Kirova was not happy about letting a Moroi student off of Academy grounds without knowing any information about where or why he was being taken, but as I suspected, with Tasha's approval there wasn't much she could do.

The envelope my grandmother left us said that the girls were living on a college campus in Portland. Only Alberta and I knew of this though, and we decided that the less information the others had for now, the better. It was a ten hour drive from the academy to the address we were given, and we drove straight through, not wanting to waste any time. Christian tried to sound annoyed that he was being dragged around for some mysterious mission, but something in his voice told me he was actually excited to be included even if he had no idea why. I know that because of his parents choice to turn Strigoi, he and his aunt Tasha are rarely acknowledged among the Moroi. It's rather sad since he obviously had no control over his parents actions yet they try to hold him accountable. From what I know of him he's actually a pretty good kid. A little sarcastic and standoffish maybe, but I believe that's somewhat of a coping mechanism for him.

Janine stayed mostly silent through the whole trip, keeping her guardian mask on, not showing any emotion. I think this was hard on her though, knowing that something is happening that involves her daughter but not given any information. I felt a little bad, but I also knew that she would be able to see Rosemarie with her own eyes soon enough. When we arrived at the place they were supposedly staying, she was told that we believed the girls were there and that we were here to get them back, however I left out the part about not immediately returning to the academy.

It was decided that I would go in alone, but that they would cover the front and back doors in case they were able to make a run for it. One 24 year old guy coming into see them is less likely to raise any kind of alarm until I was already close enough to take them into custody. A group of us ranging in age from a teenager to adults in their late forties would be a little more suspicious and one of the others living here might tip them off that we were here. Christian stayed with Janine, as we couldn't leave him alone without a guardian out in the open like this, and took the back door, while Alberta stayed at the front. I was let inside and one of their housemates, Jeremy I think his name was, pointed me to their room. After I knocked I could hear them inside wondering who would come to see them, and then her telling Lissa to stay while she checked. When she opened the door, I was stunned. I had seen pictures of Rose from before she left the academy, but she had grown up a lot in the past two years and the woman standing before me was beautiful. I was frozen for only a second, but it was long enough for her to realize that I was a dhampir and she quickly tried to slam the door closed. I was faster though and stuck my foot out, keeping it from latching and then pushing it open. I didn't see Vasilisa anywhere and assumed she hid as soon as Rose tried to shut me out. As soon as I was in the room Rose went on the offensive, but she was untrained and her moves were slow and sloppy. Once she was restrained I called out Vasilisa's name, but I was suddenly struck in the back of the knee, causing it to give out and Rose used that to push me away. I recovered quickly but they were both already running out the door and down the hall. I got downstairs just as they reached the backdoor where Janine and Christian were waiting for them. As soon as the door opened Rose froze.

"Mom?!" she was obviously surprised, but those moments cost her as Janine didn't hesitate and quickly grabbed hold of Rose while Christian took hold of Vasilisa. Rose continued to struggle, but Vasilisa, realizing they were outmatched, asked her to stop, and to everyone's surprise, she listened. We released them both then, and I bowed before speaking.

"Hello, princess. I'm Dimitri Belikov, you're officially sanctioned guardian."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is chapter 2. Sorry it took so long. And I know that I said that I was going to try to write most of the story before I started posting more chapters, but then I realized how slow of a writer I am and that it would be forever before you got chapter 2 so I'm going to be a hypocrite here and post them as I write them. Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews, I hope you all like this next chapter just as much. Don't forget to read and review, let me know how I'm doing. Those who asked about other characters joining them, it is a possibility but if I bring other characters in it won't be for a while. I don't like the idea of all their secrets being revealed to an entire room full of every person they've ever met so I started out with a more intimate grouping, but as more happens and more characters are introduced Yeva might just decide to send a few more people over to their reading session. Who knows. So, on with the reading.**

**I do not own Vampire Academy, or it's characters. Though I wish I did. They sadly belong to Richelle Mead.**

2.

"So, comrade, you're telling me that you aren't taking us back to the academy until we all read a bunch of books? I mean I'm not in any hurry to go back or anything but, is this some kind of a joke?" Rose asked me as we were all in the car on the way to our final destination. 'Comrade? Where did that come from?' Anyway, I was worried about Lissa, as she asked me to call her, and Rose planning another escape so I had Rose sit between Alberta and I in the front, while Lissa sat between Christian and Janine in the back, letting neither of them sit next to the doors. When we were about twenty minutes away I let them in on our final destination, though not what the books were about, and this was the reaction I was getting.

"Yes Guardian Belikov. What _is_ the meaning of this? Now that Rose and the princess have been retrieved they should be returned to the Academy immediately. I was not told of any detour to read some books," guardian Hathaway commented.

"It was a condition of being given the girls location. The informant only agreed to give me the address if I promised that I would read them, and I will not break that trust." This little argument went on for a while longer, but by the time we arrived everyone had pretty much given up and agreed. I think Rose, Lissa, and Christian just preferred any delay in their return to school, and with Alberta having already known and been on my side Janine realized she was outnumbered.

The address I was given turned out to be a rather large house, three stories tall, in the middle of nowhere. We did a walk around to double check on the wards grandmother had assured me were placed here and they all seemed to be fine so we went inside. There were two humans in there, one male and one female, they had apparently volunteered to stay with us as feeders, and they showed us around the house. Everyone was able to have their own room with its own bathroom. Two dhampir and one Moroi were on each floor, as the bedrooms were only located on the 2nd and 3rd floors. Rose, Lissa, and I were on the top floor since I was Lissa's guardian, and Rose refused to be on a separate floor than her, and Christian, Janine, and Alberta were on the 2nd.

Once room assignments were all settled we went in search of the book, wanting to start them as soon as possible. They were found in a box in a room downstairs with comfy looking couches and chairs all set up in a semi-circle around a fireplace. I assumed this is where we're meant to read and announced to the others that I had found them. Everyone filed in and took a seat while I pulled out the books, and when I turned to sit the only seat left was next to Rose on one of the couches. Christian was on my other side, but he was in a chair. Before I pulled out the books I explained the letter that my grandmother had sent to me and then passed it around for them to read. They were pretty skeptical, but I could tell they were also intrigued. Rose had the biggest reaction however, but that was not unexpected given the circumstances.

"You mean to tell me these are all in my point of view?" Rose yelled loudly. "How did I get the short end of that stick?"

Alberta is the only one who had any kind of reasonable guess for her. "You are probably a central point to a lot of the events that happen in these books, and so her visions played through your eyes to give her a more holistic view of what is happening than she would get through any of the rest of us. That's just a theory though."

"Whatever," she huffed. "Let's just get this over with then. I don't think we need to read the summaries on the back so who wants to start the first chapter?"

"Why don't you start Rose?" Lissa suggested. If it were anyone else I think Rose would have punched them, but as it was she gave the princess a menacing glare. Lissa didn't seem bothered by it though. "It is in your point of view after all, who better to get us started?"

For a second Rose just stared at her, and something told me they were having some kind of conversation without talking, and then she turned back to the group and said, "Fine, I'll go first."

"Chapter 1," she started.

**"I felt her fear before I heard her screams.**

** Her nightmare pulsed into me, shaking me out of my own dream, which had had something to do with a beach and some hot guy rubbing suntan oil on me." **

**'**Sorry about that Rose,' Lissa said sheepishly. I was confused by what she meant at first but as Rose continued reading it made more sense. They share a bond.

**"Images—hers, not mine—tumbled through my mind: fire and blood, the smell of smoke, the twisted metal of a car. The pictures wrapped around me, suffocating me, until some rational part of my brain reminded me that this wasn't **_**my**_** dream.**

**I woke up, strands of long, dark hair sticking to my forehead. Lissa lay in her bed, thrashing and screaming. I bolted out of mine, quickly crossing the few feet that separated us.**

"**Liss," I said, shaking her. "Liss, wake up.""**

'Wait a second,' Christian interrupted then. 'I'm confused. You were seeing _Lissa's_ dream? How is that possible?'

This was obviously a safely guarded secret for the girls as neither would answer him and avoided eye contact with any of us. For a moment I regretted my decision. I'm sure many more secrets will come out in these books, especially since it is told through Rose's thoughts, and I can imagine this may become embarrassing for her. Yeva said that we would have found them on our own eventually so I could have chosen to forego the books and wait until that time. She also said there were some things that needed to be changed, and I felt a bit reassured that those changes might overshadow the guilt I feel at exposing their secrets like this.

Everyone stared at them for a moment, waiting for them to answer, then realized they had no intention of speaking. I could tell Janine was getting ready to reprimand Rose, so I quickly spoke up.

'I'm sure it will be explained at some point in the book. Why don't we just keep reading for now?'

I gave Rose a look, signaling her to start reading before someone could protest.

'Sure Comrade,' she said and let out a large sigh before continuing. I don't understand why she kept calling me that though.

**"Her screams dropped off, replaced by soft whimpers. "Andre," she moaned. "Oh God."**

**I helped her sit up. "Liss, you aren't there anymore. Wake up."**

**After a few moments, her eyes fluttered open, and in the dim lighting , I could see a flicker of consciousness start to take over. Her frantic breathing slowed, and she leaned into me, resting her head against my shoulder. I put an arm around her and ran a hand over her hair."**

Very much like how they had positioned themselves now. I imagine this must be hard for Lissa, to be reminded of what happened to her family, and also to share something so personal as her struggle with her nightmares with all these people.

** "It's okay," I told her gently. "Everything's okay."**

** "I had that dream."**

** "Yeah. I know."**

** We sat like that for several minutes, not saying anything else. When I felt her emotions calm down, I leaned over to the nightstand between our beds and turned on the lamp. It glowed dimly, but neither of us really needed much to see by. Attracted by the light, our housemate's cat, Oscar, leapt up onto the sill of the open window.**

** He gave me a wide berth—animals don't like dhampirs, for whatever reason—but jumped onto the bed and rubbed his head against Lissa, purring softly. Animals didn't have a problem with Moroi, and they all loved Lissa in particular." **

'You know I really don't understand that entirely. I mean the Moroi are the ones who drink blood and stuff. You would think the animals would like us dhampirs better seeing as we are more closely related to humans.' Rose declared, and Lissa just looked up at her, amused.

'You've thought about this a lot, have you Rose?" Christian asked. 'Are you upset that you weren't able to have a pet growing up?'

'Of course not," I said. "I just don't understand the logic of it that's all.'

**"Smiling, she scratched his chin and I felt her calm further.**

"**When did we last do a feeding?" I asked, studying her face." **

Janine spoke up for the first time at hearing that sentence.

'Feeding? Please tell me it is not what it sounds like. I didn't raise you to be a blood whore Rose…'

'You didn't raise me at all!' Rose interrupted, loudly. 'What was I supposed to do, let her go without blood? That would have killed her, it was our only option.'

'You could have stayed at the Academy where you belong.' She answered back without missing a beat. 'Instead of taking off to do God knows what out there without any guardians for protection. You could have…' Again she was interrupted.

Rose stood up from her seat as she shouted ' I couldn't leave her there. She couldn't stay in that place. They weren't protecting her there. It wasn't sa…'

'Rose.' This time it was Lissa who interrupted. She grabbed Rose's arm and only softly said her name, but Rose stopped speaking immediately, took a deep breath, and then sat back down.

We were all astonished that Lissa was able to calm her down so easily. As Rose went to pick up the book she had dropped on the floor during their argument, I shared a look with Alberta. It seems her theory that the girls felt like they were in danger at the Academy may have been correct. The question now was whether their fear was founded or not.

**"Her fair skin was paler than usual. Dark circles hung under her eyes, and there was an air of frailty about her. School had been hectic this week, and I couldn't remember the last time I'd given her blood. "It's been like… more than two days, hasn't it? Three? Why didn't you say anything?" **

**She shrugged and wouldn't meet my eyes. You were busy, I didn't want to—"**

The Rose sitting next to me was shaking her head at this as she read.

"**Screw that," I said, shifting into a better position. No wonder she seemed so weak. Oscar, not wanting me any closer, leapt down and returned to the window, where he could watch at a safe distance. "Come on. Let's do this."**

"**Rose—"**

"**Come **_**on**_**. It'll make you feel better."**

**I tilted my head and tossed my hair back, baring my neck. I saw her hesitate, but the sight of my neck and what it offered proved too powerful. A hungry expression crossed her face, and her lips parted slightly, exposing the fangs she normally kept hidden while living among humans. Those fangs contrasted oddly with the rest of her features. With her pretty face and pale blond hair, she looked more like an angel than a vampire.**

Christian, sitting next to me, made a sound of agreement, though I doubt anyone else would be able to hear it. I think he may have a crush on the princess. I just hope he doesn't wind up hurt, as he and his aunt have been through enough already.

**As her teeth neared my bare skin, I felt my heart race with a mix of fear and anticipation. I always hated feeling the latter, but it was nothing I could help, a weakness I couldn't shake.**

Listening to what has been read so far I am somewhat in awe of Rose. Alberta was right, she would do anything for Vasilisa, even letting herself be bitten, something that I know has been drilled into her head is wrong and disgusting since she was very young, just as it is with all dhampir. It is hard to listen to, knowing that this is real and something they truly have had to resort to, but I am also proud of her for putting Vasilisa's needs above her own feelings on giving blood. Although, if they had stayed at the Academy this never would have been necessary.

**Her fangs bit into me, hard, and I cried out at the brief flare of pain. Then it faded, replaced by a wonderful, golden joy that spread through my body. It was better than any of the times I'd been drunk or high. **

And suddenly my feelings of pride have lessened considerably. She was only 15 when she left. She shouldn't have been getting drunk or high then. She shouldn't have anyway, but especially not then.

**Better than sex…**

A few people coughed, surprised, at that unexpected statement, and I saw Lissa flash a surprised look at her friend. Rose had even started blushing a little it seemed. Janine however had a more extreme reaction.

"Sex?! " she yelled. "You've had sex? You were only 15 when you left. What are you thinking? Honestly Rose, getting drunk and high, having sex, letting someone drink your blood, do you have no self respect?"

Janine continued on for a short while, though Rose stayed rather quiet while her mother ranted. I expected her to defend herself in another screaming match like before, but she just waited her out with a bored expression. Then when she determined that her mother was done she looked back to the book and started reading again

**- or so I imagined, since I'd never done it.**

She gave a pointed look to her mother, but otherwise did not stop reading. Janine looked properly abashed though.

**It was a blanket of pure, refined pleasure, wrapping me up and promising everything would be right in the world. On and on it went. The chemicals in her saliva triggered an endorphin rush, and I lost track of the world, lost track of who I was.**

**Then, regretfully, it was over. It had taken less than a minute.**

**She pulled back, wiping her hand across her lips as she studied me. "You okay?"**

"**I… yeah." I lay back on the bed, dizzy from the blood loss. "I just need to sleep it off. I'm fine."**

**Her pale, jade-green eyes watched me with concern. She stood up. "I'm going to get you something to eat."**

**My protests came awkwardly to my lips, and she left before I could get out a sentence. The buzz from her bite had lessened as soon as she broke the connection, but some of it still lingered in my veins, and I felt a goofy smile cross my lips. Turning my head, I glanced up at Oscar, still sitting in the window.**

"**You don't know what you're missing," I told him.**

"So, I've started talking to the cat," Rose muttered to herself. "That can't be healthy."

That made me chuckle under my breath, and her eyes glanced up at me realizing that I had heard her. She gave me a small smirk and then turned back to the book.

**His attention was on something outside. Hunkering down into a crouch, he puffed out his jet-black fur. His tail started twitching.**

This caused all the dhampirs in the room to tense. If something was out there it would be very unlikely that the girls would be able to defend themselves. Especially after having just given blood.

**My smile faded, and I forced myself to sit up. The world spun, and I waited for it to right itself before trying to stand. When I managed it, the dizziness set in again and this time refused to leave. Still, I felt okay enough to stumble to the window and peer out with Oscar. He eyed me warily, scooted over a little, and then returned to whatever held his attention.**

**A warm breeze—unseasonably warm for Portland fall—played with my hair as I leaned out. The street was dark and relatively quiet. It was three in the morning, just about the only time a college campus settled down, at least somewhat. The house in which we'd rented a room for the past eight months sat on a residential street with old, mismatched houses. Across the road, a streetlight flickered, nearly ready to burn out. It still cast enough light for me to make out the shapes of cars and buildings. In our own yard, I could see the silhouettes of trees and bushes.**

**And a man watching me.**

There was a small gasp from someone in the room. I assume it was Lissa, though I didn't glance up to confirm that. I was too anxious to hear what was going to happen.

**I jerked back in surprise. A figure stood by a tree in the yard, about thirty feet away, where he could easily see through the window. He was close enough that I probably could have thrown something and hit him. He was certainly close enough that he could have seen what Lissa and I had just done.**

**The shadows covered him so well that even with my heightened sight, I couldn't make out any of his features, save for his height. He was tall. Really tall. He stood there for just a moment, barely discernible, and then stepped back, disappearing into the shadows cast by the trees on the far side of the yard. I was pretty sure I saw someone else move nearby and join him before the blackness swallowed them both.**

So there is more than one. They really wouldn't have stood a chance then. I feel grateful that they are here where they are under guardian supervision. To spend another few months still not knowing where they were or if they were okay would have been torture.

**Whoever these figures were, Oscar didn't like them. Not counting me, he usually got along with most people, growing upset only when someone posed an immediate danger. The guy outside hadn't done anything threatening to Oscar, but the cat had sensed something, something that put him on edge.**

**Something similar to what he always sensed in me.**

A dhampir then? Maybe this isn't the threat it seemed at first then. Grandmother did imply that I would eventually find them on my own. I guess it would make sense that the book would start when they are brought back to the Academy. It is supposed to involve all of our futures, and the title _is _Vampire Academy after all. So, I'm pretty sure that's me out there, and I'm also pretty sure that Rose, this Rose and future Rose, isn't going to like me too much when she finds that out.

**Icy fear raced through me, almost—but not quite—eradicating the lovely bliss of Lissa's bite. Backing up from the window, I jerked on a pair of jeans that I found on the floor, nearly falling over in the process. Once they were on, I grabbed my coat and Lissa's, along with our wallets. Shoving my feet into the first shoes I saw, I headed out the door. **

**Downstairs, I found her in the cramped kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator . One of our housemates, Jeremy, sat at the table, hand on his forehead as he stared sadly at a calculus book. Lissa regarded me with surprise.**

"**You shouldn't be up."**

"**We have to go. Now."**

**Her eyes widened, and then a moment later, understanding clicked in. "Are you… really? Are you sure?"**

**I nodded. I couldn't explain how I knew for sure. I just did**

**Jeremy watched us curiously. "What's wrong?"**

**An idea came to mind. "Liss, get his car keys."**

**He looked back and forth between us. "What are you—"**

**Lissa unhesitatingly walked over to him. Her fear poured into me through our psychic bond, but there was something else too, her complete faith that I would take care of everything, that we would be safe. Like always, I hoped I was worthy of that kind of trust.**

**She smiled broadly and gazed directly into his eyes. For a moment, Jeremy just stared, still confused, and then I saw the thrall seize him. His eyes glazed over, and he regarded her adoringly.**

'You were using compulsion?' I asked. 'Is that how you escaped the Academy? We never were able to figure out how you managed it, though compulsion was mentioned as a theory.'

It was Rose who answered me. Lissa looked a little embarrassed to have been caught, compulsion is a major offense in the Moroi world after all, and I suppose admitting to a Guardian that you had used it would be a bit frightening.

'We plead the fifth,' she told me. 'If you want to know how we got out you're going to have to hope it's in the books.'

"**We need to borrow your car," she said in a gentle voice. "Where are your keys?"**

**He smiled, and I shivered. I had a high resistance to compulsion, but I could still feel its effects when it was directed at another person. That, and I'd been taught my entire life that using it was wrong.**

'It is wrong,' Janine interrupted again, shaking her head as she spoke. 'And I can't believe you would encourage a Moroi to use it.'

I reached out and grabbed Rose's arm as she was about to jump up and start yelling, and felt a bit of a shock go through me. We both froze and she glanced over at my hand on her arm then up to my eyes. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but I let go and looked back to the group. While we had our little moment of, whatever that was, Alberta had jumped in defending the girls to Janine.

'Someone was watching them Janine, and they didn't know who it was or what kind of threat they presented.' she stated logically. 'Under the circumstances I think that using compulsion to form an escape plan is somewhat justified. However, if the person is who I think it is, it wasn't necessary.'

Janine looked irritated, but kept her mouth shut.

**Reaching into his pocket, Jeremy handed over a set of keys hanging on a large red key chain.**

"**Thank you," said Lissa. "And where is it parked?"**

"**Down the street," he said dreamily. "At the corner. By Brown." Four blocks away.**

"**Thank you," she repeated, backing up. "As soon as we leave, I want you to go back to studying. Forget you ever saw us tonight."**

**He nodded obligingly. I got the impression he would have walked off a cliff for her right then if she'd asked.**

"Which is why compulsion is illegal." Alberta interrupted, "People could abuse it and cause people to do all sorts of dangerous things against their will. Though forcing to someone to do anything against their will, dangerous or not, is wrong anyway from a moral standpoint." The two girls looked a little ashamed after her impromptu lesson on compulsion.

**All humans were susceptible to compulsion, but Jeremy appeared weaker than most. That came in handy right now.**

"**Come on," I told her. "We've got to move."**

**We stepped outside, heading toward the corner he'd named. I was still dizzy from the bite and kept stumbling, unable to move as quickly as I wanted. Lissa had to catch hold of me a few times to stop me from falling. All the time, that anxiety rushed into me from her mind. I tried my best to ignore it; I had my own fears to deal with.**

"**Rose… what are we going to do if they catch us?" she whispered.**

"**They won't," I said fiercely. "I won't let them."**

"**But if they've found us—"**

"**They found us before. **

That startled me, I have been in charge of locating them and from what I was told no one has had any clues as to where they were since they escaped. "What do you mean? 'They found us before?' Portland is the first time we've had even the slightest hint as to your location."

"Of course you did." It was Rose that answered, unsurprisingly. "They sent hell hounds after us, and only the Moroi can control those. Maybe it was before you came on the scene. I'm assuming your new, you weren't around when we left the Academy."

"Rose, I _have_ been around, and a member of the search party since you left and I can promise you that this is the first time we have found you." Alberta said softly to them. She and I were probably thinking the same thing. We didn't send them, and Rose is right, they can only be controlled by the Moroi. So then who did send them, and why? And could this person be part of what scared them into leaving the Academy in the first place?

Rose's voice sounded less certain when she answered this time. "But if you didn't send them, then who did?" That was the million dollar question it seemed.

Christian was actually the one to get us back on track. "Your grandmother said these books span over two years right? So I'm sure there will be some answers somewhere in there if we keep reading. Maybe it's part of the reason she's having us read it in the first place."

"You're right. We should continue. The sooner we get through these, the sooner we will have answers and can decide how to proceed." I said. Rose picked the book back up and continued then.

**They didn't catch us then. We'll just drive over to the train station and go to L.A. They'll lose the trail."**

**I made it sound simple. I always did, even though there was nothing simple about being on the run from the people we'd grown up with. We'd been doing it for two years, hiding whenever we could and just trying to finish high school. Our senior year had just started, and living on a college campus had seemed safe. We were so close to freedom.**

**She said nothing more, and I felt her faith in me surge up once more. This was the way it had always been between us. I was the one who took action, who made sure things happened—sometimes recklessly so. She was the more reasonable one, the one who though things out and researched them extensively before acting. Both styles had their uses, but at the moment, recklessness was called for. We didn't have time to hesitate.**

**Lissa and I had been best friends ever since kindergarten, when our teacher had paired us together for writing lessons. Forcing five-year-olds to spell **_**Vasilisa Dragomir**_** and **_**Rosemarie Hathaway**_** was beyond cruel, and we'd- or rather, I'd—responded appropriately. I'd chucked my book at our teacher and called her a fascist bastard.**

A few chuckles erupted around the room at that, and I noticed the two girl smiling at each other in remembrance of the forming of their friendship.

**I hadn't known what those words meant, but I'd known how to hit a moving target.**

**Lissa and I had been inseparable ever since.**

"**Do you hear that?" She asked suddenly.**

**It took me a few seconds to pick up what her sharper senses already had. Footsteps, moving fast. I grimaced. We had two more blocks to go. **

"**We've got to run for it," I said, catching hold of her arm. **

"**But you can't—"**

"_**Run**_**."**

**It took every ounce of my willpower not to pass out on the sidewalk. My body didn't want to run after losing blood or while still metabolizing the effects of her saliva. But I ordered my muscles to stop their bitching and clung to Lissa as our feet pounded against the concrete. Normally I could have outrun her without any extra effort—particularly since she was barefoot—but tonight, she was all that held me upright.**

**The pursuing footsteps grew louder, closer. Black stars danced before my eyes. Ahead of us, I could make out Jeremy's green Honda. Oh God, if we could just make it—**

**Ten feet from the car, a man stepped directly into our path. We came to a screeching halt, and I jerked Lissa back by her arm. It was **_**him**_**, the guy I'd seen across the street watching me. He was older than us, maybe mid-twenties, and as tall as I'd figured, probably six-six or six-seven. And under different circumstances—say, when he wasn't holding up our desperate escape—I would have thought he was hot.**

I had already guessed who was watching them, and that last sentence caused me to blush a bit. ** Shoulder-length brown hair, tied back in a short ponytail. Dark brown eyes. A long brown coat—a duster, I thought it was called. **

She was reading each descriptor slowly, piecing together who it was as she read. Then she looked up at me giving me a weird look with her eyebrows going in strange directions. I think she was trying to raise one at me, but it wasn't working out. She seemed to give up and her face went back to normal.

"So it was you?" she shook her head a little. "I guess I really shouldn't be surprised."

**But his hotness was irrelevant now. He was only an obstacle keeping Lissa and me away from the car and our freedom. The footsteps behind us slowed, and I knew our pursuers had caught up. Off to the sides, I detected more movement, more people closing in. God. They'd sent almost a dozen guardians to retrieve us. I couldn't believe it. The queen herself didn't travel with that many. Panicked and not entirely in control of my higher reasoning, I acted out of instinct. I pressed up to Lissa, keeping her behind me and away from the man who appeared to be the leader.**

"**Leave her alone," I growled. "Don't touch her."**

**His face was unreadable, but he held out his hands in what was apparently supposed to be some sort of calming gesture, like I was a rabid animal he was planning to sedate.**

"**I'm not going to—"**

**He took a step forward. Too close.**

**I attacked him, **

"Really?" Christian broke in. "You attacked a guardian when you were surrounded and already weak on blood? That's gotta be the stupidest plan I've ever heard."

"It was brave." I defended her. "She was doing what she thought she needed in order to protect her Moroi. Not that it isn't stupid, cause it is. Incredibly so, but for a novice who didn't finish her training she had a good grasp of putting her Moroi first." I felt Rose's eyes on me when I finished, but when I glanced over I couldn't read the expression on her face, and she quickly turned away and went back to reading.

**leaping out in an offensive maneuver I hadn't used in two years, not since Lissa and I had run away. The move was stupid, another reaction born of instinct and fear. And it was hopeless. He was a skilled guardian, not a novice who hadn't finished his training. He also wasn't weak and on the verge of passing out.**

**And man, was he fast. I'd forgotten how fast guardians could be, how they could move and strike like cobras. He knocked me off as though brushing away a fly, and his hands slammed into me and sent me backwards. I don't think he meant to strike that hard—probably just intended to keep me away—but my lack of coordination interfered with my ability to respond. Unable to catch my footing, I started to fall, heading straight toward the sidewalk at a twisted angle, hip-first. It was going to hurt. A **_**lot.**_

**Only it didn't hurt.**

**Just as quickly as he'd blocked me, the man reached out and caught my arm, keeping me upright. When I'd steadied myself, I noticed he was staring at me—or, more precisely at my neck. Still disoriented, I didn't get it right away. Then, slowly, my free hand reached up to the side of my throat and lightly touched the wound Lissa had made earlier. When I pulled my fingers back, I saw slick, dark blood on my skin. Embarrassed, I shook my hair so that it fell forward around my face. My hair was thick and long and completely covered my neck. I'd grown it out for precisely this reason.**

"Smart thinking." I heard Alberta mutter approvingly.

**The guy's dark eyes lingered on the now-covered bite a moment longer and then met mine. I returned his look defiantly and quickly jerked out of his hold. He let me go, though I knew he could have restrained me all night if he'd wanted. Fighting the nauseating dizziness, I backed toward Lissa again, bracing myself for another attack. Suddenly, her hand caught hold of mine. "Rose," she said quietly. "Don't."**

**Her words had no effect on me at first, but calming thoughts gradually began to settle in my mind, coming across through the bond. It wasn't exactly compulsion—she wouldn't use that on me—but it was effectual, as was the fact that we were hopelessly outnumbered and outclassed. Even I knew struggling would be pointless. The tension left my body, and I sagged in defeat.**

**Sensing my resignation, the man stepped forward, turning his attention to Lissa. His face was calm. He swept her a bow and managed to look graceful doing it, which surprised me considering his height. "My name is Dimitri Belikov," he said. I could hear a faint Russian accent. "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."**

"That's kind of what you said when you caught us now. That's a little proof of the books accuracy I guess, it has our mannerisms correct." Lissa spoke for the first time in a while.

"Yeah yeah, I've done my chapter so who wants to read next?"

"Why don't we just go in a circle, that way everyone reads and we don't get confused about who's gone and how many times?" Alberta suggested. Everyone seemed to agree with that and Rose passed it over to me then.

"Looks like it's your turn Comrade."


End file.
